The New Prophecy
by KeyblademasterKiria
Summary: The Child of light had succeed. Everything had been set straight. So then, why are the children dreaming of Torak coming back? And why in the name of the gods is Polgara and Durnik missing?


Zakath was sitting in his study practically hiding from everyone but his wife, Cyradis who was in the study with him. They were both just enjoying each other's company in peace before a knock sounded from the door.

"I'm almost afraid to ask who's there." Zakath whispered before smiling at the eye roll he got from Cyradis.

With a mock sigh he cleared his throat, "Yes, come in. Carefully." He said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

He was protective of Cyradis, especially with the stories he had heard from Belgarion, also known as Garion, of people making attempt on his wife, Ce'Nedra's life. Not to mention the finasco that followed with his son being kidnapped. Of course, he had become part of the prophecy that involved Garion's family and in a way made them family now as well.

"Your majesties. I do deeply apologize for the intrusion but a lot of the people in the squads, as well as the general populace of the city are worried." Brador said quickly and took a deep breath.

"What worries thee?" Cyradis asked softly before Zakath had a chance to avoid the topic that he knew was coming.

"Well, it's about there being no heir to the throne yet." Brador answered carefully and noticed the annoyed look on Zakath's face.

"That's not any of you concern. Look at how long Belgarion and Ce'Nedra were married before having their son." Zakath said sounding as if he had argued that point a dozen times before. And ended up looking down when Cyradis gave him a questioning gaze.

"Besides, it's not their time yet to have any children." A new voice said from behind Zakath, who promptly stood up and turned to the new voice.

"Eroind! What are you doing here?" Zakath asked before attempting to embrace the young god only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

"Thee cannot actually touch thy god any longer." Cyradis said softly as a reminder that the gods no longer have a physical form.

Zakath just responded with a slight nod to the reminder before looking to Eroind again from an answer of his appearance.

"Well, mainly I am here to tell you two to go to Riva." Eroind said rather bluntly instead of crypticly like the other gods. "Oh, hello father." He added when he noticed UL appear in the room as well.

"Eroind, thou art allowed to directly interfere with this world like that." UL scolded softly and smiled at Cyradis and Zakath.

"Thy's marriage suits thee, yes?" UL asked warmly while walking over to Eroind.

"Yes. But you are trying to change the subject." Zakath said boldly before looking at Eroind.

"Why do we need to go to Riva?" He asked this time ignoring the warning that he was getting from Cyradis.

Eroind smiled and missed the warning glance from UL as he answered Zakath's question, "Someone is trying to bring back the dark prophecy. And everyone involved has to be at Riva soon."

Brador sighed and looked towards the two gods' in the room. How was this any fair to the kingdom that Zakath kept being whisked away for one thing or another for a prophecy that didn't even involve this side of the world.

"Relax young one. There is more to this world then you see." UL said to Brador showing that he was intruding on Brador's thoughts.

"UL, Eroind, how can we go to Riva when it's almost winter there? The ocean would be a nightmare to sail on." Zakath asked mainly out of concern about whatever ship they try to take capsizing from the harsh waves.

"I'll take care of that." Eroind replied with a smile and was about to start walking towards the door to get a boat ready for them when UL stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Eroind, thy art breaking rules." UL scolded softly again and in a very teenage action Eroind shrugged UL's hand off and crossed his arms.

"I will help my friends. Even if I have to rewrite the rules." Eroind snapped defiantly. He felt that he owed it to Belgarion and his family for all they did for him.

"I will not allow thee to do that." UL said sternly, his voice carrying weight that would stopped any mortal from arguing.

"You can't stop me. If you could would have before I even came here." Eroind said bluntly and left the room to go get a ship for Zakath and Cyradis.

Queen Ce'Nedra was walking back to her royal apartment after having an early morning bath, she had found it to be the easiest time to bathe. Her husband, Belgarion, was also awake waiting for their kids to wake up and bring the castle to a roaring start as they did every day. Slowly, she walked through the doors to their apartment with a slight smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Garion?" She said softly, having learned that if she didn't say something to Garion when something bothered her, he wouldn't ask because he didn't always pay attention.

"Yes, dear?" Garion responded and looked towards his wife with a smile. Though his smile faltered when he saw the worried look in Ce'Nedra's eyes.

"What's bothering you, dear?" he added and stood to embrace Ce'Nedra in a hug.

"Oh, Garion! Something's different. I can feel it." Ce'Nedra cried and flung herself into Garion's arms. Garion's first reaction was to rub Ce'Nedra's copper curls. He held her as close as possible without the risk of harm to their third child.

"How about I call for Aunt Pol? She might be able to figure out what's going on." Garion said softly, now really worried about something being wrong.

"How about we sit and talk about why you feel something is different?" He asked, wanting to know more about the situation.

"This child. I can feel something is different about this one. And odd things keep happening." Ce'Nedra cried before burying her face into Garion's chest, which just caused more worry for Garion.

With a soft sigh, Garion reached out with his mind, hoping to find Polgara and tell her what Ce'Nedra had told him. Slowly a frown formed on his face as he couldn't find his aunt's mind. Quickly he looked for his grandfather's instead and felt relieved a little when he did find his grandfather.

" _Grandfather, where's Aunt Pol? Ce'Nedra believes something is wrong._ " He said cautiously, knowing he was waking up Belgarath, something that made him instantly grumpy.

In the Vale, Belgarath woke to someone talking in his mind. He groggily realized that his grandson was trying to contact him over a rather long distance.

" _What is the meaning of this, Garion? You're lucky that your grandma is a deep sleeper._ " Belgarath growled, automatically crossing his arms.

" _I wouldn't if it wasn't an emergency. Ce'Nedra feels that something's wrong, so I wanted to contact Aunt Pol, but I couldn't_." Garion snapped, annoyed at his grandfather's dismissive attitude.

Belgarath decided not to respond. Instead, he headed out of his tower and started towards the cottage that Polgara and Durnik lived in with their two trouble making toddlers. It thankfully didn't take long for him to come into view of the cottage. What he saw there was far from normal.

" _Garion, we might have a bigger problem._ " He said and rushed down to the cottage.

"Hello?!" He called out and started searching through the cottage. He stopped moving when he heard two wolf pups whine.

"Kala? Gera?" He said softly and smiled as the two pups ran into view. Right before the pups landed on him they changed into two girls. Kala, like her mother, had raven black hair with a streak of snow white. Gera, on the other hand had more of a ruby blonde color for hair and it sat in a tangled mass of curls.

"Grandfather! We were-" Kala started

"-so scared. These mean people-" Gera continued,

"-came and took mom and dad!" Kala finished at which point the twins both started crying.

Garion had been listening to what was going on and started growling in a very wolfish way, which earned him a startled look from Ce'Nedra.

"Sorry, just someone crossed a line." Garion said and ended up explaining what his grandfather had discovered. Ce'Nedra stared at Garion in shock and would have started crying again if it wasn't for a certain five-year-old boy running into the room, followed by a three year old toddling girl.

"Momma! Poppa! I had a bad dream!" Geran said in tears before wrapping his arms around Ce'Nedra's legs.

Beldaran just toddled over to Garion in tears herself, but before she could copy her brother, she was picked up by Garion. The two parents looked at each other even more worried than before.

"What was this mean dream about?" Ce'Nedra asked softly while smoothing Geran's hair.

"A scary face. Someone coming back to life." Geran managed to say before going into complete hysterics.

Beldaran, on the other hand, answered with just a name, "Torak."

Ce'Nedra gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry she let out.

"I'll get everyone together immediately." Garion said and placed a kiss on Ce'Nedra's forehead.

" _Grandfather, come to the castle. And bring everyone you can find. Immediately._ " He said sternly and started towards where his sword hung with the Orb. Now he didn't trust anyone that wasn't his family to be near it. He slowly entered the hall and smiled at the sight of the Orb. Aside from the gods, only himself and Geran could touch the Orb, as far as he knew at least.

"Singing rock!" Beldaran exclaimed and started giggling while reaching out towards the Orb.

Garion laughed nervously before shaking his head. "Not right now Beldaran. Maybe later after we've talked with some of daddy's friends." Garion said before glancing at the Orb, confused, before sighing.

Nervously, he grabbed the Orb from the sword and held it for Beldaran to look at it closely. What happened next was something he never expected.

As Beldaran touched the Orb, a familiar voice rang in the hall, " _ **The Child of Dark has risen to stir trouble. Forth hence a new prophecy has been born. The Child of Dark plans to undo the work done by the Children of Light and bring about a new era.**_ " Garion gulped and sat down before looking at Beldaran.

"Torak." She said sadly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. It would seem so." Garion muttered, seeming to understand what Beldaran said with one word.

Belgarath, with Kala and Gera, traveled first to find Silk and Violet. It wasn't too hard, as they had also come looking for Belgarath, but they also had Relg and Taiba with them. Of course, the kids weren't left behind, which was a very smart idea.

"Belgarath! What is the meaning of this?" Silk snapped and crossed his arms before realizing that Belgarath wasn't alone.

"What is going on? The kids have been going on about a nightmare involving old One-Eye." Taiba said softly, clearly worried about something having happened.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Garion wants everyone to meet at Riva." Belgarath answered with a frown.

"Any suggestions on how to get everyone together and to the Rivan island quickly?" He asked. Normally, he would have already had a plan, but with everything just happening all at once, he couldn't even think straight.

"We might-" Kala started with a smile,

"-have an idea." Gera finished with an equally large smile.

"The three of us-" Kala again started.

"-can fly to these people-" Gera continued and 'flapped' her arms.

"-And tell them to hurry to Cousin!" Kala finished before turning into a hawk, like Beldin's hawk form.

Gera followed suit but had chosen the shape of a baby dragon.

Belgarath blinked before nodding. "Sound like a plan. Silk, make sure that you guys get to Riva quietly but quickly." He said and turned into an eagle. He made a mental note to ask the girls about how they seemed to do things long before the normal age to do so, he knew it would have been a topic that Beldin would have loved. Without waiting for a response, Belgarath, followed by his two granddaughters, was heading towards the Algeria Stronghold.

HEY! So, I finally completed this chapter for all of you that read the preview of the chapter. If I can get one review before Christmas, then you'll all have the next Chapter before the end of the year. I am going to work on this one when I can, but I have my Black Butler one that I've been neglecting to work on and I'm also working on getting a third fan fic ready and it'll be released after my birthday. I will tell you guys that it is going to be a Danny Phantom/Freakazoid! cross with my own characters add and it'll also NOT follow either show's story line because I have my own series of 'arks' set up so yeah…

With Love from Yours Truly,

KeybladeMasterKiria (Name still pending)


End file.
